1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system incorporating a serial circuit routed through various connectors in the computer system that will inhibit a power supply from providing main power to the computer system circuits if any of the various connectors are not connected properly. Furthermore, the present invention provides indicator lights to aid a person servicing the computer system in determining which connector is not seated properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks serve the purpose of connecting many different personal computers, workstations, or terminals to each other, and to host computers, printers, file servers etc., so that expensive computing assets, programs, files and other data may be shared among many users.
In a network utilizing a client/server architecture, the client (a personal computer or workstation) is the requesting machine and the server is the supplying machine, both of which are connected via the network. The network can be a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). This is in contrast to early network systems that utilized a mainframe with dedicated terminals.
In a client/server network, the client contains the user interface. The user interface may perform some or all of the application processing and, as mentioned above, the user interface can include a personal computer or a workstation. The server in a client/server network can be a high-speed microcomputer or minicomputer and, in the case of a high-end server, can include multiple processors and mass data storage devices. The mass storage devices could include multiple hard drives and multiple CD-ROM drives. A database server maintains the databases and processes requests from the client to extract data from or update the databases. An application server provides additional business processing for the clients. The network operating system (NOS) together with the database management system (DBMS) and transaction monitor (TP monitor) are responsible for the integrity and security of the server. Client/server networks are widely used throughout many different industries and business organizations. The mass storage and multi-processing capabilities provided by current client/server network systems (i.e., high-end servers) permit a wide range of essential services and functions to be provided through its use.
As can be appreciated, many businesses are highly dependent upon the availability of their client/server network systems. The client/server networks permit essential network services and functions to be carried out. As these client/server network systems become increasingly essential to everyday operations of businesses, additional steps should be taken in the design and construction of the server in the client/server network system to ensure continuous availability to the clients. In other words, the design and construction of a server should include elements that ensure that the server can be operated with little or no down time.
Server reliability and serviceability are two valuable design requirements help ensure that a server will operate with little or no down time. The modularity of components within a server is recognized as an important design consideration. Modularity ensures that the down time of a server will be minimized. Modules can be removed and examined for operability or other purposes. Removal of modules is much easier and less time consuming than permanently mounted fixtures within a server chassis. When various components of a server are in a modular form, they can also be readily replaced to maintain the operational status of the server.
Removable modular components include disc drives, power supplies fans, and memory boards. As referenced above, the removability of modular components allows for better overall serviceability of the computer system which is a distinct advantage. For example, a defective power supply in the server generally requires prompt replacement in order to limit downtime. Modular components and connectors facilitate prompt replacement and are thus popular in many computer designs.
Originally, a rule of practice in the maintenance of modular components or printed circuit boards of a server was that of always turning the power to the server off before any modular components or printed circuit boards were removed or added from the chassis or support frame of the server. Recent innovations have addressed the desirability to insert and remove modular components and printed cards from the chassis of the server when the server is electrically connected and operational. These innovations include "hot-pluggable" components which can be plugged into a computer system that is electrically connected and operational.
Hot-pluggable components today include storage or disc drives, drive cages, fans, power supplies, system I/O boards, control boards, processor boards, and other subassemblies. The hot removability of these server components allows for better overall serviceability of the computer system, which is a distinct advantage to both the user and the maintenance technician.
Component redundancy has also been recognized as an important design consideration when designing a server that will operate with little or no down time. Component redundancy is sometimes provided to better ensure that at least one of the redundant components is operable. With component redundancy, at least two components are provided that can perform the same function. If one of the redundant components fails, the operation switches over to the other redundant component. When at least one of the redundant components is operable, continued operation of the computer system is possible. To further enhance reliability and serviceability, redundant components have been made hot-pluggable.
Reconfiguration of the server system can also be accomplished with upgradable modular components. This can be accomplished by the addition or substitution of components having different circuits disposed thereupon. When components are redundant and hot-pluggable, reconfiguration of the server is often possible without taking the server offline.
Another important design aspect with redundant and hot-pluggable components is to ensure and maintain a safe working environment while the server is operating and being repaired or upgraded. Therefore the exposure of hot connectors and contacts should be kept to a minimum.
Steps are similarly taken in the design and construction of the server system to ensure that the server system is readily serviceable such that when the client/server network system must be serviced the down time can thereby be minimized. In existing client/server network systems it is often difficult to obtain important data corresponding to a component failure in order to facilitate the quick serviceability of the server. Therefore, the more information that can be readily provided to a user to locate a defective component or problem with the server minimizes the amount of time that the server is down can be minimized.
A computer server is an exemplary computer system. A computer server is typically utilized when a group of discretely-positioned computer systems are connected together in a networked fashion. The computer server, and files contained therein, is selectively accessible by any of the computers in the networked connection with the computer server. When access to the files stored at the computer server is essential to perform a particular service or function, it is imperative that the computer servers be online and available so that the files stored therein can be accessed.
A user interface for a computer system provides selected information relating to the computer system in human perceptible form to a user of the computer system. A user interface sometimes also permits a user of the computer system to input commands to the computer system. A computer keyboard and a video display terminal are exemplary of the user interfaces conventionally used in conjunction with a computer system.
In a computer system, such as a network server computer, a variety of circuit cards and system components are installed. Many of the circuit cards (circuit boards) have edge connectors that plug into a backplane or connectors attached to other circuit cards. Cables are connected between various components and from circuit card to circuit card. One or more power supplies provide power to the various components throughout the computer system.
In a computer server where multiple circuit cards and multiple connections are made from component to component it is critical that all the connections are properly made so that voltage, current and data signals are routed properly. Furthermore, if a circuit card or connector is not properly connected to a connector, it would be advantageous for there to be indicators within the computer system to aid a user to determine which connection is faulty.
In a large computer system, the current required to operate the multitudes of circuitry can be large and dangerous if misdirected. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus to aid a user in making sure that all crucial circuit boards are connected properly. Furthermore, if a crucial circuit board or cable is not connected properly, there is a need for circuitry that will turn off the main power to the computer and also aid a person servicing the computer to determine where the improper connection is made so that serviceability is made simpler and down-time of the computer is minimized.